Keep Your Enemies Closer
by mad-dog13
Summary: Wendy Darling becomes Felicity Shaw, a quiet and lonely girl, after getting caught up in the Evil Queen's curse. After Emma Swan comes to town an elfish boy, Theodore Grey takes an interest in her and her entire life gets turned inside out. An entirely self indulgent story where Wendy and Peter get caught up in the curse. (Also Peter is not Rumple's father because ew) Darling Pan.
1. Chapter 1

_Neverland, 28 years ago._

 _Wendy kept running, she could hear The Lost Boys chasing after her_ (such wicked boys they were) _. They had their spears and their clubs, but they wouldn't be of use to them if they couldn't catch her. Wendy knew she would miss some of them – mostly the ones under the age of seven – but some of them she would be glad to say goodbye to. They were all boys and she couldn't help but love them all in some twisted way but some of them were cruel and it would be for the better if she never saw them again. Their shouts and threats fell on deaf ears because Wendy was finished._

 _She was finished with this life, this island, finished with Peter Pan. He had put her through so much over such a long time Wendy had finally found a way off the island, if she made it to the shore, and if Tink actually showed up._

 _Her breaths were heavy but constant, but of the games she had played there had been enough games of chase with everyone that she would occasionally win and not tire easily. If she could win just this once she would be free, she would be free to see her brothers and they could become a family again. Wendy knew Pan could catch her_ (this very moment even, but he was toying with her) _but she had a plan, she wasn't sure it would work as none of her others had but she never stopped trying._

 _Her legs felt like putty and her feet were cut and dirty. Blood and dirt covered them from the numerous rocks and branches on the ground. Even with the callouses she'd earned at the base of her feet over the years, running this long was sure to injure her. Wendy's vision was going black in small patches but she could see the beach from here through the thick trees. She would allow herself to pass out, but only when she was off the island. Anyways this was not by far the most painful or difficult event she had endured so far._

 _Before she could reach the edge of the forest someone came up behind her, running just as fast._

 _Wendy braced herself to be knocked over or stabbed with one of their spears but instead the person kept running beside her._

 _"Why the hell did you call me here?" Tink demanded, "To play chase?"_

 _Wendy gasped when she turned her head to see the former fairy racing away from the boys alongside her, the battle cries of the boys loud and not far behind._

 _"Not to play chase," Wendy panted with a smile, "To leave Neverland."_

 _"Oh no," Tink responded, "No, no, no, no ,no. Pan will catch you like he always does, and he'll see me helping you. That's not good for either of us."_

 _Wendy turned her head behind her and sped up._

 _"They're getting closer Tink; I swear I have a plan."_

 _"You'd better."_

 _They reached the shore and Wendy pulled the string from her neck revealing the pixie dust inside the tiny bottle strung on it._

 _"Hurry TInk!" Wendy cried, "We have to go now!"_

 _"Wendy, you must be crazy! I have no magic anymore!"_

 _Wendy heard the lost boys catching up to them; desperation caused her stomach to flip._

 _"But I believe Tink." Wendy insisted, "I'll do the flying, I just wanted to bring you with me, my only true friend on this wretched island."_

 _Tink still looked sceptical, but nodded._

 _"Well let's hurry it up then!" She said impatiently, "They're almost here!"_

 _"Ah, ah, ah," A new voice chastised._

 _The two spun around to find Peter Pan sitting casually on the sandy beach. Wendy froze, her plan wasn't quite ruined yet but the chances of succeeding had just dropped drastically._

 _Suddenly he was gone._

 _"I thought I told you Wendy-bird," He whispered in her ear, suddenly appearing behind her. Wendy stiffened as she felt his breath on her shoulder, "No one leaves Neverland without my permission."_

 _"I thought I told you Peter Pan," Wendy said quietly, but firmly, trying to ignore his physical closeness and the cold, hard fear she felt in the pit of her stomach, "I will never stop fighting for my freedom. I will find my brothers and get away from this hell."_

 _Wendy spun around to face her captor,_

 _"I will get away from you." She said angrily her face close to his._

 _Peter laughed wickedly._

 _"Will you now? With the pixie dust? I doubt it but you're welcome to try." He offered with a cruel smile on his face, his teeth sharp, "But remember that I own you, and I have for a very long time."_

 _TInk grabbed Wendy's arm and pulled her away,_

 _"Just leave it Wendy, it's over, he's right."_

 _"No!" Wendy cried out desperately, "You will not keep me here! I am not your property!"_

 _Peter walked around her nonchalantly in an attempt to intimidate her,_

 _"You seem to forget Wendy-bird, I already have and you already are."_

 _Wendy took two steps back from him and grasped Tink's hand._

 _"We're going." She announced._

 _"Are you?" Peter taunted holding up the cord with the vile of pixie dust inside._

 _"Wendy!" Tink said harshly, "Let it go."_

 _"Your wingless friend is right, I'll go easy on the both of you if you come back quietly."_

 _Wendy took in a short breath. Almost three quarters of a century had Wendy been waiting for a chance like this, there was no way she was about to let it slip out of her hands now. She had the vile, she knew she did, she believed she did._

 _"You seem to have forgotten Peter Pan," Wendy said with a sickeningly sweet smile, "I believe more than anyone on this island."_

 _She held up the vile and he looked up at her with a face mixed with confusion and fury. As the contents began to glow Wendy rose._

* * *

Storybrooke, Present Day.

Felicity Shaw forced herself not to yawn. She was exhausted from studying the previous night and struggled to keep her eyes open as she took her History test. It was a mistake to stay up so late that night but she knew her grandmother Cecilia would not be pleased if Felicity's History mark went down. Sure it was stressful but she knew she had to please her grandmother. If she didn't what little privileges she had would be taken away.

Felicity stared at the last question then quickly finished it. After looking over her paper slowly and checking her answers the girl raised her and the teacher collected her paper.

Feeling fairly confident she had done a decent job by her Cecilia's standards Felicity walked out of the classroom feeling pretty assured. It was her last class of the day and she was relieved to be finally going home. She hated school, not the learning part _(she loved knowledge and newness)_ but the people part. She wasn't good with talking to others her own age. Her only two friends had ages considerably different than her and she spoke to no one in her classes.

Felicity didn't know why this was the case either, she had a lot to say but never knew how or when to say it. Everyone else seemed to; if someone tried making conversation with her she went blank and couldn't think of a reply. People by now and sort of just… given up.

All the students of Storybrooke's high school weren't racing to get out. They all met friends at their lockers, laughed and made plans. Felicity listened slightly as she past people but never joined in or asked to get in on the fun. She preferred to watch people and observe rather than join in and that was OK with her. Sometimes it got lonely but not as often as one might think.

When she reached the outside of the school she buttoned up her jacket and wrapped a scarf around her neck. It was fairly cold and the pleated skirt she wore did not provide much warmth neither did the tights she wore along with it.

Felicity walked down the streets of the small town and a cluster of brown leaves carried by the wind blew in her face.

It surprised her. She spat some out of her mouth and frantically brushed them away with her mittens. It probably looked stupid and embarrassing.

She heard a chuckle next to her, apparently it was. Leaning against the brick wall of one of the buildings was Theodore Grey. He was enrolled in a couple of her classes but she couldn't recall him showing up once. He had no friends like her. He did however know what to say to people when they talked to him. That was why no one spoke to him; he was blunt, rude, and sarcastic. Theodore never seemed to mind though, it was as if no one in the town was interesting enough for him and he was superior to them. How nice that must be.

The plain fact was he scared her. A lot. Theodore caused trouble around town, enough to have him arrested multiple times. The sheriff had put him in the cell at the station multiple times. Felicity had heard that he treated the entire event like a joke and laughed his way through it. That's why he made her nervous. His appearance, when seen in passing, was actually rather innocent. One who didn't know him might even say he looked like a sweet kid, maybe like he liked to tease or push boundaries, but nice enough. He was tall, lanky and had a boyish face _(and what a pretty face it was)_. Theodore's eyes gave him away however, Felicity had done enough people watching to have noticed the glint in his clear eyes, a glint that said he wanted to cause more than just trouble, they went somewhere past mischievous.

And now he was staring at her with an amused expression and she didn't like it. She met his eyes for a moment, took in a short breath in and continued walking, only faster this time. Luckily for her, he didn't follow.

The idea that he paid any sort of attention to her scared her, the idea that he might have talked to her made her sick with nerves. They had never conversed before _(had he even laid eyes on her until now?)_ and she never planned on it happening.

So once she knew he was out of sight she ran the rest of the way home.

When she arrived Felicity put her backpack and shoes away then hung up her coat. She put her slippers on, her grandmother didn't like bare feet in the house but was micromanaging enough that she didn't want dirty shoes on her floor. Felicity set her homework neatly on the kitchen table to finish it. When she was done she left it there, open, for her grandmother to check. Felicity didn't always like the strict rules the woman set out for her but she knew that they were there for her benefit.

"Grandma," Felicity said softly, "I'm home."

A tall, thin woman emerged from the top of the stairs; she had white hair and a full face of makeup. As usual she wore a fancy skirt and looked very much put together. She tended to have Felicity dress in a similar manner. The girl generally wore skirts tucked into a knit sweater or blouse with opaque tights and flats. None of the other girls at school dressed that way so Felicity unintentionally stood out and she hated it. Sometimes her wardrobe was not unlike that of the town nuns which she was sure did wonders for her social life.

"Good afternoon Felicity, you have finished your homework I trust?"

"Yes, I left it for you to check."

"Make sure you make time for your practicing."

She was referring to, of course, Felicity's piano. It was something the girl had been doing as long as she could remember and was quite accomplished at.

"I will," She nodded going over to the piano located in the sitting room and putting music in front of her. Felicity put her hands on the piano and began to play.

* * *

Felicity was later with the groceries than she had expected. It had taken her longer to complete any house work she had and as a result got to purchasing the weeks food supply a little late.

It had gotten dark by the time Wendy had gotten out of the store. She was greeted by a familiar face that didn't make her as jumpy as others.

Regina Mills, the mayor of Storybrooke.

"Hello Mayor Mills," Wendy said with a smile.

The beautiful woman looked scared and frantic, something Felicity had never seen on Regina's face.

"Felicity, have you seen Henry anywhere?" She asked desperately.

Felicity had babysat for Regina's son Henry up until recently when he was old enough to stay home on his own, only a few times since the boy had turned ten had Felicity been required to watch him. She had always thought he had a strange personality; he was a misfit like her. He had this fairytale book that he took around with him. When she watched him he would tell her about it. It was all nonsense really but Felicity liked that the boy wasn't ashamed of his story or telling it to others. Henry Mills had become one of her only friends. It was a little depressing considering he was five years younger than herself.

"Why? Is he missing?"

"Yes!" Regina said with a worried expression on her red stained lips, "I don't know where he is. Have you seen him around town?"

"Not today, I'm sorry." Felicity replied, genuinely concerned for the boy, "I will ask my grandmother if I can stay out a little longer to search for him."

"I can't imagine where he's gone, I have Graham searching but so far there hasn't been anything."

Felicity grasped the older woman's arm comfortingly, her heart going out to the older woman. Regina was not well liked in Storybrooke, at least by some but Felicity rather liked the woman. Sure, she was strict but her love for her son was clear and Felicity suspected that her being Henry's only friend close to his age made Regina a little warmer towards her. With that as an opening she was able to become rather friendly with the woman on grounds other than being her son's babysitter.

"Don't worry; I believe he will come back. I promise to go out to find him tonight."

Normally the mayor of the town was cold and stern but she gave Felicity a grateful smile,

"Thank you."

With that the mayor left to find Henry, heels clicking quickly across the pavement.

Felicity got back to her house with the groceries only to find her grandmother already in bed. She wasn't exactly complaining, but she felt bad for leaving without permission. Henry was the important one in this however, not her, she could survive Cecilia's anger if it meant finding him.

So Felicity slipped out the door, she was almost surprised at the amount of stealth she possessed in that moment. She hadn't known she could sneak out so well, it wasn't exactly something she did often _(or ever)_.

Regardless of her guilt Felicity roamed the streets of Storybrooke calling for Henry.

It was cold, but it was always cold in the small town. She had never been around outside during the later night hours and she was surprised at how the temperature changed from day to night. She was freezing.

Felicity wrapped her arms around her body and continued searching.

"Henry?" She said wandering the streets, "Henry where are you?"

Nothing.

Felicity was starting to worry. What if he had been kidnapped? Or was injured somewhere? Henry was a smart boy, but she had to admit he was a little too trusting. He believed in anything and that was what made her think something bad could have happened.

As she walked down the town's main street her toes started to hurt from the cold. She wanted to go home so bad, but she couldn't bring herself to abandon Henry.

She noticed parked on the streets a car she had never seen before. It was a small yellow bug _(cute)_. Felicity raised her eyebrows, it wasn't often Storybrooke had visitors. In fact she couldn't remember a time when they had, which was strange when she thought about it.

A pretty blonde woman was leaning against it with a boy.

"Henry?" Felicity called out uncertainly, "Henry is that you?"

She approached the yellow car and reached the woman. She wore tight pants and a leather jacket. To be honest this person made her extremely uncomfortable. Probably because of the intimidating stance she held. Felicity chastised herself, she was probably perfectly lovely, judging her by appearances was silly.

"Henry, who's this?" The woman asked, her voice as hard as her expression.

The boy turned around and it was Henry. Felicity relaxed somewhat once she knew he was safe.

"Oh hi!" He said with a sweet grin, "Emma, this is my old babysitter Felicity. Felicity this is my mum, Emma Swan. Well my birth mum."

This was his mother? What was she doing here? Is that where Henry was?

"It's nice to meet you." Felicity said shyly.

"And you." Emma said with her arms crossed, "The kid went to Boston to find me and I'm just bringing him back."

"Your mother is worried sick. She, the sheriff, and I have been searching for you."

"I was gone longer than I thought I guess." He laughed, looking a little guilty.

Felicity noticed the story book that he always showed her in his hands. He carried it with him almost everywhere like it was a security for him.

"Have you been showing Miss Swan your fairy tales?" She asked.

"Oh, he's mentioned them to you too? And Emma is fine; Miss Swan makes me think of a school teacher." Emma sighed.

Felicity nodded (calling an adult by their first name?).

"So who is she in your book?" Emma asked Henry.

"I'm not sure. I haven't found her in the book yet." Henry admitted.

Emma looked at him with a critical smirk,

"Your theory isn't concrete huh?"

Henry looked annoyed and a little hurt at her disbelief.

"Well Henry, we better take you to your mom. She might have my head if I don't. Did you want a ride…?" Emma struggled to recall her name.

"Felicity."

"Right."

"I'm fine thank you."

Emma shrugged and said to Henry,

"Get in the car kid; we're going to have a lot of fun explaining this to your mom."

Henry complied and once the door shut Emma asked,

"You don't believe any of that stuff he says right?"

Felicity bit her lip, feeling bad for betraying her friend, but shook her head,

"I don't tell him whether I do or not, because it would hurt him if I did. I listen to what he has to say about it but it all seems very unlikely doesn't it?"

Emma nodded with a skeptical look on her face.

"He told me about you actually." Felicity admitted quietly.

"The savior right?"

"Yes." She confirmed. Henry had fervently insisted that his birth mother was the one who would break the so called curse. Henry loved telling her the stories because she listened and she had to admit he was a smart boy, the fairy tale counterparts he had chosen in his head made a lot of sense. Mary Margret was a good Snow White and Leroy did make a good Grumpy.

"Well wish me luck with that then." The blonde woman said sarcastically.

"Don't shut him down completely on it; his whole life revolves around that book. His imagination really is beautiful and something to be treasured."

"Yeah, I guess. I'll be leaving town after I drop him off so it shouldn't be a problem."

Felicity smiled lightly and bid her goodbyes and continued on for her home. She wasn't so sure she had seen the last of Emma Swan, not with Henry being so determined about the curse. Felicity had seen firsthand the incredible lengths Henry would go to when he set his mind on something _(crafty, crafty that one was)_.

Now that her objective had been cleared, returning home seemed like the best option. It was late and Felicity just wanted to get into her pajamas and curl up into bed.

She could see her breath in front of her as she walked and tried to huddle deeper into her jacket.

It was about a half an hour walk away from her house and she hoped that it would go by quickly. She walked across the streets and passed down a road that would eventually lead to the street that would bring her home.

The moment she turned she knew she had made the wrong decision. A group of boys had decided to loiter on the side of the road that she needed to take to get home.

Felicity turned around instantly because she knew who they were. They didn't have a name for their little brigade but they were a group of boys that the entire town knew about, they tended to leave destruction in their wake. If any of them had parents they didn't stay with them because they stuck together and caused multiple problems around the town. She had zero desire to confront them.

"Hey you!"

Too late.

 _(run, run, run)_

Felicity tried to pretend she didn't hear them but one of the boys grabbed her by the shoulder and spun her around. She squeaked helplessly, unable to speak.

"Hey Miles, who is this girl?" The boy asked.

A tall boy with ratty blonde hair and a large scar cutting across his face emerged from the small crowd of boys; he had a creepy smile plastered across his face.

"Well who could this be?" He said with a casual drawl, "What's your name girl?"

He grabbed her thin wrist, halting any sort of movement she might have made. She felt a retort deep in her throat, one that she so desperately wanted to escape but all that came out was a girlish whimper. Felicity struggled against his grip in a sorry attempt to break free but to no avail.

"Oy!" One of the other boys called out, "He asked you a question, I think you better answer it."

Felicity felt her eyes well up with tears,

"Felicity…"

"I see," Miles grinned, "You're quite the little mouse aren't you. I guess you don't really know how to have much fun."

"Please," She begged, "I just want to get home! I haven't done caused any trouble!"

"I guess you haven't, have you?" Whatever was going on, apparently was going completely over her head, "Why don't you come with us and we'll cause some?"

The grip on her wrist was getting tighter; she would surely have bruising tomorrow in the shape of the boy's hand.

"I really might be getting home," She whispered, tears now rolling down her cheeks.

 _(You're a coward Felicity)_

"I think that's quite enough of that," A bored voice drawled from behind her.

The entirety of the group, including Felicity adjusted their heads to see where the voice came from. Her stomach dropped when she saw Theodore Grey leaning against the lamppost across the street appearing completely above this entire situation.

"Stay out of this daddy fucker," Miles sneered.

"Ooo," Theodore taunted, completely unaffected while he sauntered across the street towards them, "You still using that pathetic line? That's your problem Miles; you're so… well to be honest, boring. Even now you're terrorizing a helpless girl even duller than yourself, it's quite sickening if you ask me."

Felicity swallowed harshly, trying to stop herself from crying. This was downright humiliating and she still couldn't bring herself to stand and speak despite it.

"Never knew you to be friendly to little girls," Miles said, "Get bored of your dear old dad."

"Guess you could say that," Theodore grinned manically, "Just like how your dear old mummy got tired of you and left your sorry arse. Isn't that why you're out here all alone with a bunch of worthless orphans?"

"You really want to do this now bastard?" Miles bit out.

Theodore licked his lips in anticipation.

"Oh I see, is that why you want this girl? So you can have a mummy again?" He said in a childlike voice that was filled with mockery.

Miles's face looked about ready to burst before he finally released Felicity's wrist. She stumbled backwards accidentally bumping into Theodore.

"Sorry," She whispered, completely terrified.

"It's alright girl," The boy responded breezily, "You're free to run along now, go do whatever girls do."

Without another word Felicity ran and left those awful boys behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Felicity stared at her hot chocolate intently, alone in a booth at Granny's. She observed it closely not risking looking up in case she met someone's eyes. She was trying to avoid the gaze of a certain classmate.

Theodore Grey.

He was sitting at the counter when she walked in and she hadn't checked to see if he was still there yet. She didn't need to; she could feel his eyes staring at her just as diligently as she did her hot chocolate. This wasn't the first time this had happened either. He had been following her around for the past week since she'd had a run in with him and that group of boys. It wasn't completely obvious and maybe it was all her imagination but he seemed to be everywhere she went and their paths had never crossed this frequently before. Felicity wasn't sure what she was supposed to do except deal with it, she didn't have the courage to tell him off or report it but she was also getting sick of having to deal with it.

Her entire trip here was to meet with the only person she felt she could trust on this subject. The only problem was, Theodore was here and it would be slightly awkward trying to talk about him when he was sitting right there.

But she still waited, trying to pretend that the lanky delinquent wasn't watching her with eyes that held an intensity that really didn't seem necessary.

Felicity smiled brightly when the door opened to Granny's, causing the bell on the door to ring, and in walked Ivy.

She one of her only two friends, the other being Henry, and the only one Felicity would even dream about confiding in about this issue. They'd met… well she couldn't remember exactly when but it was after Ivy had been kicked out of the local nunnery. The pretty blonde girl quite a little spitfire and she made a good contrast to Felicity's more meek personality.

As Ivy made her way over to the booth she noticed the boy's stare. She gave him an odd look and sat across from Felicity.

"OK, why is Theo Grey staring at you like Granny's serves you at the diner and he wants to order you for a meal. For god's sake I'm twenty five and I'm not sure _I'm_ old enough to be stared at like that."

Felicity leaned in closer to her friend and whispered,

"I don't know. I think he's been following me around lately. I don't know what to do."

Ivy turned her head to look at the boy critically,

"Well he's cute."

"Ivy!" Felicity whispered harshly. She couldn't deny that her blonde friend was right. Will was an attractive person, in a boyish sort of way. His hair seemed very soft, not that Felicity had ever touched it, and his face was fair, not that she made it her business to observe his face. It was just hard not to see him when he was everywhere she turned.

"I know, I know, I'll stop." Ivy laughed, "Is this why you called me here?"

Felicity nodded, averting her gaze back to her hot chocolate,

"Last week when Henry had run off to find his birth mum I went looking out for him that night – stop looking at me like I'm some rebel to be praised just because I snuck out once because I've felt guilty ever since – anyways on my way home I got stopped. That group of boys that vandalised the town hall started bothering me. Theodore helped me get away, since then he's been everywhere I look."

"That seems uncharacteristically nice of him," Ivy remarked.

"Not really, judging by the crass way he spoke he was only doing it to rile up the leader of the boys. That's neither here nor there, what am I supposed to do?"

"Poor girl, are you too shy to tell him to leave you alone." Ivy sighed sadly, feeling bad for her friend.

She nodded a second time.

"Aren't you the least bit interested in finding out more about the kid?"

"That doesn't matter, what am I supposed to do?" Felicity looked back at Theodore, who was still watching her with a smirk now present on his face, "Look at him. What do you think he wants?"

"You apparently," Her friend replied as if it was obvious.

"But I don't want to talk to him." Felicity protested in a harsh whisper.

"C'mon sweetie, you don't talk with anyone but me and a ten year old who thinks his mother is an evil queen. I love you Felicity but you need more friends, you need to get out more. Just talking to him won't hurt."

Felicity couldn't believe what her friend was saying, Theodore was bad news, he never followed any rules, he didn't follow anything but himself. If she got to know him…

"I can't," Was all she said before she heard someone get up from the counter.

"Well it looks like your friend is coming over here now." Ivy warned her, "Wonder what he's going to do?"

Felicity frowned, Ivy sounded a little too interested. She looked behind her and whipped back around she wouldn't meet his eyes when she saw Theodore coming up towards them.

"You wouldn't happen to be that girl from the other night, would you?" He asked with smug tone to his voice.

She didn't respond out of shyness, Ivy rolled her eyes,

"She's always like this."

"Oh I figured," Theodore surmised, "This little mouse has been ducking away from me all week."

She didn't like that they were talking as if she wasn't here.

"What do you want Theodore?" She said finally speaking up.

"The mouse speaks huh?" Will observed as if she amused him, "Nice to know. And as much as I'm flattered you know who I am, call me Theo, I fucking hate Theodore."

"What do you want?" She repeated in a voice a little more shaky than the first time, his cursing was rather unneeded and vulgar.

"Ah, what do I want? Let's see…"

Ivy gave Felicity a look and raised an eyebrow. Felicity returned it urgently _(get me out of this please)._

Will let out a huff of laughter and said,

"I want you to come with me."

Felicity's blue eyes widened and her stomach dropped,

"I—I'm afraid I can't."

"Why ever not? I'm sure your little friend…"

"Ivy,"

"Ivy," He continued, "Wouldn't mind."

"Actually I wouldn't." Ivy said nonchalantly, "We weren't doing much."

"Why have you been following me around?" Felicity demanded with a surprising edge to her voice, one that shocked even her.

Ivy raised her eyebrows at her friend's slight, yet noticeable change in voice. Felicity herself wasn't even sure why she suddenly was so snappish. Maybe it was the fact that he had been relentlessly watching her and bothering her. Maybe it was because she just wanted an answer. Whatever it was she knew that it would be better if she didn't involve herself with him.

Theo wasn't surprised at her though, he seemed rather pleased,

"You've got a little fire despite how unbearably boring you are, I like that. It's unexpected," He said in a voice that scared her a little bit, "If you come with me now I might let you know why, maybe answer your little questions."

Felicity bit her lip, it was tempting. She might be able to finally muster up the courage to tell him to leave her alone _(that was doubtful she couldn't ever say what she wanted to)_. She couldn't risk it though; she couldn't bring herself to trust him _(or herself)_ alone with him.

"No, but thank you," She politely answered.

Ivy groaned.

"I guess that just means I'll have to drag you with me," Theo smirked.

Felicity thought he was joking, but when he pulled her up from the booth by the forearm she realized he wasn't. It didn't hurt but he was forceful and it was enough to have her standing next to him with an indignant look on her face.

"Sorry Ivy but I'll be borrowing her for a while."

Felicity sputtered, but didn't protest.

Ivy smiled,

"Have fun!"

Theo shot Felicity a triumphant grin, as if he had just won something. Felicity was not happy, but let him drag her out of Granny's. Ivy waved cheerily and got a glare from her friend in return.

Theo was holding her wrist fairly tightly as he walked down the cold streets _(her still bruised one and it hurt)_. She hadn't said anything and he hadn't either, though his smug expression and his cavalier way of moving was ever present.

They walked and walked until they arrived at the docks. Theo finally released her wrist and the moment he did Felicity took three steps away from him. She was angry, scared and not in the mood for whatever he had planned.

"Are you going to run away now that you're free?" He inquired with an edge to his tone, "I mean, that would be completely expected but I want to see if you'll surprise me."

Felicity bit her lip so hard she thought it might draw blood, on one hand she would like nothing more than to leave but a very small part of her, a part she hadn't known existed, really wanted to prove him wrong about her. He was right of course but she wanted him to think otherwise and for what reason she had no idea.

So she didn't move _(bad idea Felicity, what are you thinking?)._

"Still here, huh?" Theo observed with a raised eyebrow, eying her up and down _(uncomfortable),_ "For your bravery I think I'll make you a little deal."

"I'm not interested," She mumbled.

"Why don't you hear what I have to offer first and then you can make your choice?"

She hesitated before nodding,

"What is it you want?"

Theo seemed to ponder this for a second, mischief sparkling in his eyes,

"Well you see Felicity," He drawled as he paced around her casually, "I'm like to be entertained and as of late I have been unfortunately experiencing a lull in that entertainment."

"What does that have to do with me?" She didn't know where this was going and she didn't like it. It sounded sketchy and not unlike something that might eventually lead to a Dateline episode. Being 'entertainment' for someone sounded cheap and definitely was not her style. Her self-esteem may have been low, but it wasn't so low that she would stoop to something that sounded so self-disrespecting.

"Quite intrigued aren't you, if you let me finish you'd know."

"Sorry."

"As I was saying, life it pretty dull lately so I figured you might be able to help me with that."

"I honestly cannot see how someone like me can make your life more exciting."

"Of course not," Theo brushed her off, "I wouldn't expect you to see how but all that matters is that I _do_. What do you say?"

"I say…" Felicity began, "That I don't even know what you want me to do."

"I'll think of something."

"That seems… ominous."

Theo chuckled,

"I wouldn't worry too much, or maybe I would, I suppose that's up to you."

"What do I get out of this?"

"How about answers? And I'll owe you a favour; you can decide when to cash it in."

Well that sounded pretty tempting; despite Felicity's passivity she was a curious sort and despite the danger that seemed to exude off of Theo Grey, she wanted to know more, even more so after talking with him.

"When will I get those answer?"

"Eventually."

"And the favour… whatever I want?"

"Whatever is in my power."

 _(Don't agree, don't do it)_

"Fine."

"Perfect then," Theo grinned, "It's a deal, see you around."

"Wait, that's all you wanted? You're leaving already?" Felicity called out as he began to leave.

He turned around, hands in his pocket,

"Yup."

"Then why drag me all the way out here when we could have spoken at Granny's?"

"Call it an experiment done out of curiosity," He replied, "I can see you're confused, good, it's more fun that way."

And with that, the boy walked off as if he hadn't a care in the world. Felicity left baffled and completely unsure as to what to do now, except for maybe sending an angry text to Ivy.

 _(Traitor)_

* * *

"Felicity!" A familiar voice called out.

"Good afternoon Henry," Felicity smiled as the younger boy approached her as she read a book on her porch swing, "You seem rather pleased today, what's the occasion?"

He skipped up the steps and took a seat next to her, the soft breeze blowing through their hair and reddening their cheeks.

"Whatcha reading?"

Felicity gave him a knowing look; he was clearly avoiding the question. He was strategic in his choice of words when she gave it some thought; Henry always had been a bright kid, even when he was younger. Deciding she'd let him derail the conversation a bit she replied,

"Jane Eyre."

"Never heard of it," He answered simply, "What's it about?"

"It's about a girl who changes her life."

"Sounds pretty nice."

"It is, the protagonist is strong," Felicity said, almost to herself. The story of Jane and how she took control of something no one thought she could… it was hard not to wish that for oneself.

"Like you!"

Felicity smiled at him fondly, but with sadness,

"I'm not strong, but I appreciate the sentiment. Now no more stalling, you have to tell me what's gotten you so excited."

"The John Doe in the hospital woke up."

Felicity was confused for a moment before she recalled the man in the coma at the hospital; he'd been there for as long as she could remember. She volunteered at the hospital ever once in a while so she'd seen him a few times, it was very sad that no one had come to claim him but that was life in the end, things didn't always work out the way they ought to have.

"I'm sure that's lovely… but why is that so exciting for you?"

"Because Snow White woke him up and he's Prince Charming!"

"Sorry, run that by me again?"

"Mary Margaret is Snow White, you with me so far?"

"Yes?"

"Well the John Doe is her Prince Charming. I asked her to read to him and when she did, he woke her up…"

Henry continued rambling on using big gestures and bright eyes. Felicity lent half an ear so she had a vague idea of what had gone on, but she was distracted.

"That's sounds like quite the adventure," She commented, "Chasing a newly awakened coma patient through the forest sounds like… well at the very least it would be stimulating."

"And it proves my theory, the curse is real!" He cried out happily.

Felicity knew that she would have to tread very carefully from now on, while she and Henry were on good terms she knew it wouldn't last if she didn't choose her words very carefully when it came to the curse. Henry was passionate and would be devastated if she shattered that passion.

"It does seem to be more that… a coincidence. At least when compared to your theory."

"Emma is changing things, I can feel it. Haven't you felt it Felicity?"

She would be lying if she said that everything that was going completely haywire in her life happened the moment after she had met the blonde bail bonds person. She had been bothered by that cursed group of boys, saved by a badly mannered _(and badly behaved)_ classmate, followed around by said boy and then propositioned by him _(in some sort of degree)._

"My life has been slightly strange lately, and the clock did start working out of the blue."

"So you believe me?" He asked, flashing her a smile and eyes bright with hope and eagerness.

The million dollar question, the one she'd have to step around to continue telling the truth. Of course it was absolutely ludicrous to believe this was all part of some warped fairy tale, but it seem as if there was a reason for what was happening, whatever it was Felicity didn't know but she was sure it was there.

"I will admit that it is strange for all of this to start happening so suddenly and at the same time. It does feel a bit more than coincidental."

Henry stuck around for another half hour before Regina picked him up for a session with Dr. Hopper, she waved goodbye to Henry and sent Regina a smile which was returned, slightly more tight than usual. Felicity sort of understood, she would be stressed too if her child's birth mother had just reappeared in her life.

She watched as they left before staring back down at her book. The mood she had previously that pushed her to read was now gone so she stood up from the porch swing and made her way to the front door to find something else to occupy herself with, that most likely being piano as Cecilia was bound to remind her within the next hour.

The door had only been opened a crack before she heard a familiar voice,

"Whatcha up to Mouse?"

Theo.

"I'm sorry, I'm a little busy right now," She mumbled, her voice conveying some slight annoyance. If she was being honest she had had enough of him for one day _(or a lifetime)._

"Don't worry, I'm not here to bother you, I was just in the neighbourhood."

Even Felicity scoffed at this,

"I hardly know you Theo and even I know that you don't simply happen upon people by chance."

"Observant aren't you," He said, satisfied with her response, "And quite correct. Come with me."

"Why on earth would I do that?"

"You seem to have completely forgotten our conversation this morning. If your pretty little head can remember, please recall that we had a deal."

"I know, but…" She wanted to say that she wasn't available at his beck and call but lost her nerve, "Fine, I'll inform my grandmother."

Theo smirked a smirk that made her stomach both drop and flutter.

 _(You're screwed Felicity)_

* * *

Thanks to everyone who read the first chapter!

In case any of you are wondering Ivy would be the lovely Tinkerbell and Miles from the first chapter was Felix.

Also if you're wondering about what the curse changed about Wendy and Peter, it took away Wendy's tenacious and brave personality and kept her alone with no friends. It took away Pan's followers and his "edge" meaning although he causes trouble he's not half as bad as he would wish to be.

I dunno.

Let me know what you guys think.


End file.
